


Take Your Time With This One

by Why_so_drama



Series: We’re The Best Boys [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But mostly fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, alpha! dumo, bond drama, fail boys being fails, omega! Justin, omega! Olli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_so_drama/pseuds/Why_so_drama
Summary: Companion to (You Are the Dreamer) We Are the Dream told from Olli’s POV.Olli and Justin take the evening to get to know each other better and discover that things are looking better than either of them had thought.





	Take Your Time With This One

**Author's Note:**

> Series Title belongs to Fall Out Boy’s _Sophomore Slump of Comeback of the Year_  
>  Title belongs to Fenix TX’s _Threesome_.
> 
> This is part of a much larger a/b/o 'verse which will feature many different pairings.
> 
> Important to note: Brian never went to Boston College in this 'verse. He went straight to WBS and was called up shortly after. The timeline in this fic does not match the proper timeline in the least, which is why Brian is playing for the Pens before Olli. Please suspend your disbelief!

Olli stays on the floor for a couple minutes after Brian leaves for the arena. It takes him that long to put his thoughts back together and really understand what’s going on. Justin is here, and he’s here to see how things go with the three of them. Olli hadn’t been sure about the whole three way bond thing, but as soon as Justin had gotten into the backseat of the car earlier, everything had just felt _right_. They’d been pretty pathetic on the drive home, but after being separated for so long, Olli knows that it had been necessary.

He stands up, wipes his mouth with his hand, and then sets about finding Justin. The condo isn’t that big, especially not for two (now three) NHL players, so it doesn’t take too long; Justin is in the room where they’d built their nest. Olli stays outside for a moment just to watch him; he’s looking around at everything, and pausing every once in a while to take a sniff of whatever he’s holding. It’s pretty cute, so Olli can’t help but smile. 

“Hey,” he says as he walks into the room. “Sorry about earlier.” 

Justin looks a little embarrassed about being discovered here, but Olli holds up his hands to reassure him. “You’re fine, bro. We can hang in here for a bit. You want a beer?” 

“Beer sounds really good,” Justin replies, still obviously very nervous about being there. Olli doesn’t blame him; he’s pretty nervous too. He’s determined not to let it show, though, so he nods and grabs a couple out of the mini fridge that they keep in their nest room. He tosses one to Justin and cracks his own open then sits down on one of their oversized pillows and takes a long drink.

“You keep beer in your nest room?” Justin asks before he sits down close enough to tangle their legs together. Olli gets it; he doesn’t want to stop touching Justin either. 

“Uh, yes?” Olli responds, “I mean, I was gonna say ‘have you met us’ but I guess you kinda haven’t.” 

“No, but fuck it if that’s not the sickest thing I’ve ever heard,” Justin says with a grin. He reaches forward to clink their bottles together and then takes a healthy swig. 

Olli watches his throat works as he swallows and thinks that maybe this is a good thing after all. He sips his own beer, and then moves closer so that he’s leaning against Justin. Just having him here is making Olli feel better, and it seems to be working for Justin too. It’s only been a short time, however, so he’s not feeling one hundred percent quite yet. “How did you- I mean like, not how did you get here because you obviously took a plane, but how did you manage to tell the Oilers you were leaving?” Olli asks, just to make conversation. 

“I didn’t,” Justin admits. “I told my agent, but we haven’t announced our bond, haven’t even decided we’re keeping it, so I didn’t know what to do. I just knew I had to come and see what the fuck was going on.” 

“You left your team?” Olli replies, both proud and terrified. He’d never even think of leaving the Pens without telling Sid and Geno, and Coach and a whole list of other people, even if it was to pursue a bond.

“Things… aren’t really working out for me there. If we do stay bonded, and we announce it, don’t really expect an offer from them…” Justin replies. He drinks the rest of the beer, obviously stressed about his situation, and makes very obvious eyes at the mini fridge. Olli passes him another and then settles in against his shoulder. “I think my agent is going to call it a family emergency or some shit.” 

“I mean, it kinda is,” Olli replies. “And like, no pressure, I swear, but I really wanna stay bonded. You said that you’ve never fucked guys though?” 

Justin bites his lip and nods, “no, I haven't. I haven’t even really thought about it that much, just like, on the plane ride here, actually,” he admits. “And now there are fucking two of you.” 

Olli nods, “yeah, I mean. Yeah, there are,” he says finally. “But that’s not a bad thing, you know? We’re pretty easy, and like, if you want to keep your side of it platonic, we could totally do that. Not that we don’t want you but-” 

Justin holds his hand up, “bro, it can’t be platonic. I felt you that night. The night we all bonded? I went into heat right after the game and I’m pretty sure that you did too. I uh, I felt what you felt, when you were with Dumoulin.” 

“What do you mean?” Olli responds. He’s never heard of this happening before, but then, he’s never heard of a threeway bond before either. 

“I felt him fucking you just like it was happening to me,” Justin replies, shrugging. “It was fucked up, man. Like, I didn’t know what was happening but like, I felt so _good_ and I knew I was feeling something that wasn’t happening to me. And then when Mads told me about everything, she gave me some shit to read about it, and like. Our bond is pretty fucking strong if I could feel all that…” 

“But it was good?” 

“Yeah, but I was in heat, so I think anything would have felt good. So I just don’t really know about the whole dick in ass thing.” 

“I promise, it’s really fucking good, but we won’t make you do anything you don’t want to,” Olli swears. “I mean, like…”

“Relax, bro, it’s all good,” Justin says, taking another swig of his beer. 

“We could stop.” 

“Nah,” Justin dismisses, “I literally came to see if I could be gay for you two, I think that things between you need to stay the same for that. Besides, you’ve been together since like, the beginning of the season, right? I don’t wanna get in the way of that.”

Olli bites his lip, thinking that it would be weird for Justin. “So like, that blowjob earlier?”

“I felt how much you wanted to do it,” Justin tells him. “I felt how guilty you were feeling for not being able to do it recently. I felt you get hard, and I felt how much you liked it.”

“I do really like Dumo’s dick,” Olli nods. “He’s uh… pretty good with it.” 

Justin reaches over and slides his arm around Olli’s shoulder, so Olli rests his head against his chest. “I’ll take your word for it,” Justin replies. “I might take a while with this,” he says. “I don’t know how long it will take me to get used to the idea of getting fucked, you know?”

“But you don’t have to take it. I mean, like, I really like getting fucked. It’s probably my favourite thing, but if you don’t wanna do it unless you’re in heat, you can always fuck me.”

Justin’s eyebrows go up and Olli moves so that he can look at Justin’s face to try and gauge his reaction. “Dumoulin won’t expect anything?” 

“Oh my god, please stop calling him Dumoulin. It’s so proper,” Olli laughs. “Like, it sounds like you’re calling him Mister Dumoulin, like he’s some kind of gentleman, which he definitely isn’t. Once you get to know him, you’ll know that’s not true. Just call him Dumo, or like, Brian I guess. I just call him Dumo, or babe.”

Justin giggles and nods, “okay,” he says, “I won’t call him Dumoulin anymore.”

“And no, he won’t. Well, maybe he’ll want you to fuck him, because I never do, but he won’t expect you to let him do it to you.” 

“A male alpha that likes to get fucked? Wow.” 

“Dumo loves dick, just like me, of course he wants to get fucked. He just never asks me to do it because I like it so much. I think you might fit in more than you were expecting, with us.” Olli grins over at him and clinks their bottles together. They both drain their beers then sit together for a little bit, reveling in how good being close together makes them feel. Already, Olli has more energy. He thinks that he can even stay up to watch the game, as long as Justin wants to, too. He also thinks that he could be back to playing by their next game if Justin sticks around. He misses playing, misses training, and he can’t wait to get back onto the ice. 

If only they could figure out how to get Justin here for good, then they’d be set. 

Just as Olli is about to drift off- something that happens whenever he stays still for long enough- Justin nudges him. “Wanna go watch our boy?” He asks. 

“Fuck yes,” Olli agrees, grinning. “Oh my god, he’s so good, too. I told him to score, and then come home and score,” he laughs. 

“I know, I heard you,” Justin teases. He stands up and reaches out to help Olli stand as well and Olli feels sparks fly up and down his arm when their hands touch. Judging by Justin’s face, he’d felt it too. Olli stands up and faces him, cocking his head to the side because Justin looks confused.

“I wonder-” but he doesn’t finish his sentence. He just leans forward and fits their mouths together. At first, Olli doesn’t know how to react; he’s so thoroughly distracted by shocks of pleasure emanating from where their lips are touching, but then Justin gets his hands on Olli’s shoulders and pulls him closer, and Olli can’t help but respond.

He teases Justin’s lips with his tongue, which somehow feels even better, and soon finds himself pressed up against the wall in their nest room with Justin licking into his mouth and making the sexiest little noises that Olli has ever heard. It gets as far as Justin digging his fingers into Olli’s hips and pushing his thigh between Olli’s while they both trade kisses before they have to pull away to breathe. 

“Holy fuck,” Justin curses. “Jesus fucking christ. I think being gay for you will be easier than I thought it would be.” 

“That doesn’t happen with Dumo…” Olli mentions. 

“I think it’s an omega thing,” Justin tells him. He leans in and kisses Olli softly this time and it feels just as amazing. “The stuff I read mentioned that the bond between omegas in a three way bond is a little different, but there are so few known cases that they don’t know how.”

Olli cocks his head to the side and grins at Justin, “well, that was really different,” he says. “So, you really want to see what happens?” 

“Yeah,” Justin states, “I- you and Dumo have been together for a while. You’ve been trying to bond, you know? If we break the three way bond, you might not be able to do it again. I don’t want to take that away unless I have to. So like, I’m not gonna, unless I can’t get down with dick, or whatever.” 

“Are you down with kissing?” Olli asks, feigning innocence.

Justin smirks at him and leans in to nibble at his lip, making his skin tingle from the contact. He’s still smirking when he pulls away and it’s so fucking hot. Olli can’t believe how he’d lucked out, getting two super hot bondmates. “Yeah, I think I’m down with kissing,” Justin assures him.

“A better place to kiss is on the couch,” Olli suggests, “with hockey playing in the background. Trust me, Dumo and I do it all the time.”

Justin chuckles at him, but he does move so that Olli can step away from the wall that he’s been pressed up against. He takes Justin’s hand, just to have a point of skin on skin contact, and leads him through the condo. He settles Justin on the couch before he goes to the kitchen to get more beers (light, of course) and some trainer approved snacks. He sets everything on the table, sits down close to Justin and turns the TV on. 

Most of the time, Olli uses it to watch basically any sport that’s on. Dumo has a couple shows that he likes to follow, but Olli is indifferent toward them. He likes sitting next to Dumo and cuddling, likes trying to distract his alpha from what he’s watching, and he likes watching Dumo’s reactions, especially when he somehow loses his phone in the couch and has to frantically look for it so that he can message Dales. He doesn’t necessarily like watching all the cooking shows, but he likes watching Dumo during them, and he definitely likes to reap the rewards. 

Once he’s got the pregame coverage on, he turns toward Justin and arches an eyebrow at him. All Justin has to do is give him a slight nod before Olli is climbing into his lap and kissing him again. By the way Justin fits his hands around Olli’s hips, and the way he kisses, cute and tentative, Olli is pretty sure that they’re going to be able to convince him to stay. 

Olli doesn’t let their kisses stay tentative for long. If Justin wants to know if he can get down with dick, they need to do this right. He pushes his tongue past Justin’s lips, licking into his mouth and moving so that their bodies are basically fused together. Olli can’t really get over how good it feels just to kiss Justin. His mouth and tongue are tingling and he feels like his entire body has been set on fire. Justin is trailing his fingers over Olli’s skin just below his shirt and Olli seriously thinks he’s about to combust. 

It’s both a good thing and a bad thing that the game starts. Olli has rules about making out and sports: it’s only allowed to happen during commercials and intermission. There was that one time that he let Dumo blow him during a goal review that was taking _forever_ but he’d never let it happen again since he’d missed the following five minutes of the game. So about midway through the anthem, Olli pulls away regretfully and says, “gotta watch our boy.” Justin looks disappointed, which is a _great_ reaction, but he complies pretty easily. 

Olli opens both of their beers and hands Justin’s over to him. He’s already leaning toward the tv when the puck is dropped and Sid just whisks it away from the other team. He hears Justin’s grunt of approval and turns to smirk at him. “He’s fucking great, isn’t he?” 

“Yeah,” Justin replies, still awed. “Like, we play against you guys only a couple times a season, right, so we don’t really get to watch him, but Crosby is just out of this fucking world.” 

“Try being on a team with him, seeing it up close and personal almost every day,” Olli replies. “Oh!” he cries out when the Pens have a really good look in the opposing team’s zone. He doesn’t mention the fact that he and Dumo are over at the Crosby-Malkins’ place a couple times a week, at least since he doesn’t want to scare Justin off. A lot of guys from other teams are weird about Sid at first, until they get to know him and realise that he’s a huge dork. 

“So what’s it like, with him and Malkin?” 

“What do you mean?” Olli asks, eyes trained on the game. 

“With them being bonded, and having kids and everything,” Justin replies with a shrug. 

It looks like Olli isn’t going to get away with keeping it a secret afterwall, so he just shrugs. “I mean, if they’re fighting, Geno usually plays like a beast. But they don’t fight very much, and the only reason you can tell is because Geno plays like he’s in beast mode times a thousand. They don’t really bring it to the rink. Me and Dumo are pretty close with them, though, so we hear them bicker and stuff when we’re visiting, but they’re really just like every other bonded couples only they’re both on the team instead of just one of them.” 

“So nothing is weird? No one acts weird?” he asks. 

“No, why would they?” Olli responds. Then he thinks about it, and remembers the bad stuff that went down when Tyler Seguin announced his bond. He turns to Justin, “are they assholes with you because you’re an omega?” 

Justin takes a breath. “Not really? Like, they just kinda ignore it. I’m just another player, nothing special or anything.” 

“Well that’s a lie. Dumo is pretty fucking special, and so am I. You have to be because you bonded with us,” Olli states cheekily, then breaks his own rule by kissing Justin in the middle of a play. When he looks back, the he sees the Pens celebrating and curses. “That’s why we can’t make out during the game, I miss all the goals!” he complains. He makes a face while Justin laughs at him and just leans in to watch the replay. “Fuckin’ beauty there,” Olli states. “And Dumo was the secondary assist!” 

Olli allows Justin to pull him back against his chest and even lets him rub his hand over one of his hips, but that’s all he’s allowed to do for the rest of the period. Olli’s eyes are trained on the game, watching Dumo carefully every time he’s on the ice. 

At one point, Geno starts a fight with one of the Sens for an uncalled high sticking against Sid and ends up in the box. Sid had retaliated, of course, so he’s in the box too. Olli watches the box feed with a little grin on his face because seeing Geno lean in to check Sid’s teeth is one of the cutest things he’s ever seen. 

“And sometimes Sid and Geno are really cute on the bench, but so are me and Dumo, and honestly? They’ve got nothing on us. Me and Dumo are the cutest,” he tells Justin. 

Justin looks over at him and nods, “you are pretty cute.” He takes another swig of his beer and adds, “I wasn’t afraid of not being able to be gay for you, I’m just nervous about Dumo’s dick. Like, he’s hot and everything but the idea of it is just kinda weird.” 

“You don’t have to worry, I promise. The only place Dumo’s dick has to go is in me. I don’t think we care about the other aspects of us fooling around,” Olli explains. “And like, your dick can go in me too, if you want.” 

Justin laughs again and shakes his head. “We are so fucking good at this communication thing,” he states. 

Olli grins over at him and taps their beer bottles together. “I don’t want to waste time. I want to be fully bonded with you and Dumo, like, a lot. I want us to be sure about it before we do it though, because just this mini bond or whatever is enough of a tease. If it’s not going to happen, and we break it, I don’t want it to go on too long either.” 

“Yeah. I promise I’m gonna make my decision as soon as possible,” Justin says. “I mean, like, by the end of the Olympic break?” 

“Speaking of that… I’m playing for Finland, so we kinda have to go to the Olympics. I almost had to drop out, but now I’m better and I’ll probably be cleared. Shit, I totally forgot about that with all this bond drama happening… uh, I hope you’re up for going to Sochi with us?” He frowns for a second because of course he’s travelling with Dumo and they’ve already gotten their tickets. He’s supposed to sleep in the team dorms with the other guys, but this bond has kind of changed things in that regard. They haven’t announced it yet, though, so that presents some complications. Neither Olli nor Dumo are much for planning though, so they hadn’t even thought about this. He’s going to have to talk to Sid to figure out what to do. Sid always knows how to navigate the omega stuff. 

“That’s gonna make things a bit harder,” Justin admits. “I didn’t realise.”

“You know what else would have made things harder? Us being so sick that we can’t do anything,” Olli points out. “If I have to, I can pull out-” Justin absolutely destroys the seriousness of the conversation by bursting out laughing at that, then looking at Olli apologetically while trying to get himself under control. He ends up laughing even harder when Olli breaks out into giggles. “You are five years old,” Olli informs him when he’s finally able to catch his breath. 

“Nah, it’ll be all good, bro. I can get to know Dumo better while you’re out there on the ice. I’m not gonna be able to cheer for Finland, since Canada is also playing but I can at least cheer for you.” 

Olli grins at him and moves so that he’s straddling Justin’s lap. Intermission has just started, and Olli isn’t about to waste time by not making out with his potential bondmate. Justin sets his beer down and grins up at Olli before leaning up to kiss him. They spend the next eighteen minutes kissing, licking into each other’s mouths and rubbing up against each other with no real intention of it going further. Afterward, Olli lays back against the couch and pulls Justin down with him, runs his hand through Justin’s hair as Justin settles his head against Olli’s chest. 

Olli is hard, and he’s pretty sure that Justin is too, but he doesn’t want to push for anything more than what he’s already getting. They talk about the game a little, but mostly Olli just gushes about Dumo and how hot he looks when he’s playing. He’s pretty sure that Justin is interested, can feel him rocking a semi against his thigh. It’s something that bodes well for the three of them, since it’s important for Justin to be into them, even if he never wants Dumo to get all up in him. The mechanics of the sex don’t matter, the only thing that does matter is that sex will be happening. Olli doesn’t think that he’d be able to go without it now that he’s been getting it from Dumo on the regular.

During the next intermission, it’s Justin that makes the first move, and Olli is more than happy to join in. Justin grips his hips so hard that Olli is sure there will be bruises, and grinds his hips down so that Olli can feel how hard this is making him. “Fuck, Justin, we gotta stop, or keep going, but we can’t stay like this,” he murmurs against his lips. “Like, I can’t-”

“Olli,” Justin breathes, “Olli, I want to, but just…”

“Not yet,” Olli agrees. “It’s- we can do that. It’s cool, just, we gotta stop.”

Justin gives him one last kiss and then climbs off of him, a little reluctantly, Olli hopes. They both busy themselves with their beers, and the snacks, and look at each other with affectionate embarrassment. Justin tangles their legs together on the middle cushion and keeps his hand around Olli’s ankle. All this touching makes Olli feel much better, and he’s sure that after sleeping, curled up around Justin all night, he’ll be pretty close to one hundred percent. Maybe he’ll even be able to play for the Pens before heading off to the olympics too. He hopes so; he misses being on the ice with Dumo.

He curses creatively when the Sens score late in the third, forcing the game to go into overtime. Even Justin is sitting on the edge of his seat as they watch. Olli lets out a whoop of celebration and stands up when the Pens score, then does a lap around the living room, cheering. He jumps back onto the couch so that he can see who the stars of the game are, and cheers again when Dumo gets third. “Fuck yes, third star!” 

Olli looks around for his phone and then snatches it from the table to message Dumo. _fuck yes third star!_ he types. _you can have it any way you want when you get home, babe, you deserve it ;)_. He looks over to Justin, who is giving him an amused look, and says, “so I’m probably gonna get it on with Dumo tonight, just so you know. Did you see how sexy he played?” 

“I saw,” Justin replies, grinning. “It’s okay, you guys can do whatever. I like the heads up though, since I might end up feeling parts of it. It would be shitty to be at like, Starbucks or something, and end up coming in my pants because you two are fucking.” 

Olli moves so that he can lean against Justin’s shoulder and nods. “Yeah, we’ll try to let you know, or at least, make sure you’re home before we do anything. But you gotta admit, us getting you so worked up like that is really hot.” 

“Maybe not at Starbucks though…” Justin replies. “But that’s great.” 

Now that he’s sitting, with his legs stretched out, and Justin’s arm around his shoulder, Olli feels himself yawning. “I might fall asleep,” he warns. He and Justin aren’t making out any more and there’s no more hockey to keep him occupied, so it’s pretty inevitable. He’s barely awake long enough for Justin to hum in agreement and settle him more comfortably against his shoulder. He feels so at peace with Justin finally here with him that he’s asleep almost instantly, dreaming sweet dreams about what it will be like to be properly bonded to his boys.

*

He doesn’t wake up until much later, when he hears the front door open. He pretends he’s still asleep (he still mostly is) for long enough to hear Dumo assure Justin that everything Olli had said about the sex earlier had been true. He’d known that he wasn’t lying because Dumo is the best of bros and the best of alphas, but it’s good to have confirmation. He blinks his eyes open and grins up at Dumo sleepily. “You gonna do me now?” he asks. 

Dumo comes over and kisses Olli’s forehead, which is super sweet of him, and says, “maybe tomorrow, yeah? Let’s get you to bed, babe.” 

Dumo helps him up off the couch and leads him toward the bedroom like he always does when Olli is really sleepy, but Olli stops him at the doorway to look over at Justin, who is watching them. “Are you coming?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Dumo agrees. “Bed’s big enough for all of us.” 

Justin looks like he’s thinking about it for a few moments, and then he finally nods. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAI!!!!
> 
> This fic is absolutely dedicated to my ride or die, HBIC Sai. None of this would ever get done without you. Please please enjoy it! 
> 
> <3


End file.
